Dagadu
by nilakandi
Summary: Cinta adalah perdebatan batin, dan Sakura tahu itu. Ia hanya tak memikirkannya. Tentunya sebelum pemuda itu datang./AU/Multi-chapter.


Ada beberapa hal didunia ini yang absurd, salah satunya perasaan (terlebih tentang cinta), dan Sakura tahu itu. Entahlah, sampai detik ini belum ada definisi yang menjadi titik temu'apa itu cinta?' Ketika seseorang patah hati, ia akan mengatakan bahwa cinta itu _bullshit_. Ups, tidak-tidak terlalu frontal. Baiklah, ku katakan bahwa cinta adalah omong kosong. Namun ketika ia tengah jatuh cinta, cinta adalah kata terindah didunia ini. Laksana seorang pujangga yang berulang kali mendeklarasikan puisi buatannya. Cinta adalah perdebatan batin. Dan Sakura tak ingin waktunya terbuang hanya untuk memikirkan hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

_Sebelum ia bertemu pemuda itu.

**Dagadu**

_**Oleh: Nilakandi**_

_**AU. School theme. **_

_**Naruto always created by Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Sakura menatap pemuda itu lama. Mata _emerald_nya memandang penuh antusias. Gesturnya menandakan atensi berlebih kepada pemuda di depannya. Mukanya memerah, ketika sepasang obsidian melirik tajam matanya. Berulang kali ia merapihkan helai merah muda miliknya yang tidak berantakan. Intinya ia mati kutu!

Pemuda tersebut tak mengacuhkannya. Dengan gaya santai, ia mencoba menikmati lantunan lagu yang berputar dari _headset_nya. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya yang terasa mulai mengganjal. Kembali, ia menghadiahi gadis di sampingnya sebuah tatapan tajam. Si gadis tak mengindahkan, mukanya memerah.

_Ck. Sial._ Batin si pemuda. Pemuda tersebut masih bersabar. Namun, kala matanya menatap pandangan si gadis tak bersirobok dengannya, ia mulai sadar. Si gadis tengah memandang lekat ke arah celananya!

_Double sial!_ Batinnya. Setengah frustasi, ia mengacak asal rambut unik miliknya. Wajahnya berkali-kali mengerut kala si gadis bukannya takut malah semakin intim menatap celananya. Dengan rasa jengkel yang menggumpal di dadanya ia mulai berbicara; "Maaf Nona, apa masalahmu?"

.

.

Sakura tak bisa membendung lagi ketertarikannya. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat benda di paha si pemuda. Matanya seakan ingin menerkam benda itu bulat-bulat. Bibir tipisnya membuka kecil. Ia tengah takjub!

Ia terhentak saat si pemuda berujar dengan nada dingin bercampur jengkel, -yang secara nyata tengah menegurnya; "Maaf Nona, apa masalahmu?" Sakura tahu ia tak sopan, tapi ia benar-benar tertarik dengan benda itu. Setengah gugup, ia mulai membalas si pemuda; "Ano, _senpai,_ eto, bolehkah, aku, umm… tidak-tidak itu.." Sakura meruntuki kebodohannya. Artikulasi katanya sangat buruk! Kemana si jago debat bernama Sakura Haruno? Ck. Bahkan Sakura tak kenal dirinya sendiri.

Bus melaju pelan-pelan. Keheningan menelusup diantara keduanya. Hanya suara geraman bus yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya konstan. Rasanya lebih berat ketimbang lari jarak menengah yang diadakan Guy-_sensei_! Kembali, ia mencoba membangun keberanian di hatinya. Kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi! Sepersembilan puluh ia nekat! Ia tak perduli apa reaksi pemuda ia tahu ia hanya punya kesempatan sekarang. Dan ia akan mengambilnya.

.

.

"_Senpai_, bolehkah…, bolehkah aku meminjam buku sastramu? Aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk referensi tugas sastraku. Sehari saja. Ya? Ya? Aku janji akan menjaganya sangat baik, tidak akan menimbulkan lipatan di bukumu, aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik. Dan, dan, a-aku akan mengembalikannya tepat waktu. Aku janji…"

Sasuke –si pemuda-tercengang, seakan ada godam yang meruntuhkan harga dirinya. Suara gadis di sampingnya menjadi samar. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ia tak percaya, jadi gadis di depannya ini, yang menatap celananya penuh gelora dan yang bersemu merah, karena buku yang berda di pangkuannya? Tolong katakan itu konyol! Dan Sasuke akan menyeringai puas. Namun nyatanya, ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa ini nyata.

Sasuke perlahan menorehkan pandangannya ke arah si gadis. Matanya melukiskan ketidakpercayaan yang kentara. Yang ia tahu, untuk pertama kali sepanjang eksistensinya di dunia, ia tertarik dengan gadis-selain ibunya, tentunya.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Salam kenal! Saya adalah author baru di FFn. Mohon kritik dan saran. **_

_**With love,**_

_**Nila**_


End file.
